Typically, an electronic device (such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a portable multimedia player (PMP), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop PC, a wrist watch, and a head-mounted display (HMD)) is equipped with at least one of a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) module, a geomagnetic sensor, and an acceleration sensor, which can be used to locate the position of the electronic device. A user may receive various location-based services including a location-based contents service by means of the electronic device equipped with the location capability.
Typically, a location-based service is provided to the user based on the location information collected and provided by the electronic device without consideration of a device usage situation of the user.